Death of a Beast
by OffCamera
Summary: Will McCoy is a Murder Investigator investigating the death of a Teen Titans member. He was once a superhero, but retired to be an MI.
1. Chapter 1

Shocked. Not shocked. BAFFLED. There was a smell of murder in the air. It came from that tower. That T-shaped tower. It all started last night...

I was walking around in front of my office, clearly labeled, "William McCoy: MI". I got a call from a distressed teenager. I picked up the phone, "Hello?" I asked. "Please! Help! My friend just died in front of my eyes! There was a flash, then he was on the floor, in a pool of blood!" I took a deep breath and replied, "OK, calm down. I need some information. I'll come by in an hour." As soon as I left, it was dawn. That's when I walked in...

I walked into the main area of the tower to see a small green man in a red and black jumpsuit lying on the ground, dead. The girl turned to me and said, "Beast Boy was a great friend. I don't know who could've done this." She started crying. I hugged her and said, "Don't worry, I promise I will find out who did this." She looked up, still crying. "Promise?" She asked. "Promise." I replied. She said her name was Raven. She was alright after a big glass of water. I took all the "Titans" to my office. I asked them if they saw anything. They all had different stories. The spaiky haired kid, Robin, told me that they were all watching the latest blockbuster on the TV when there was a flash and Beast Boy was behind the couch when he was killed. The robot, Cyborg, said that they were playing the most recent Robot Fighter game when there was a flash and Beast Boy was on the floor in front of him when he was killed. The redhead, Starfire, said they were in combat practice when Beast Boy was in a practice dummy's hand, covered in bruises when he was killed. I simply remarked, "Listen, this sounds like something very strange. I should come back to the tower and investigate some more. Can you take me with you?" They all shared glances and agreed...

They showed me to the main area. I walked through the door to the rooms and went into a room with a bunk-bed and lots of toys scattered on the floor. Raven showed up at the door saying, "This was his room. You can stay in here if you must stay for the night." Her eyes filled with tears and she started saying, "He was a changeling. He... No... Wait..."   
I couldn't help but feel bad. "I'm...I'm... A changeling too." I haven't done this for years, but I turned into a lion like I did in the Bruce Wayne days. I turned back and walked out saying, "I'll try Raven. I'll try."


	2. Chapter 2

It was the second day of the case. Everyone was quiet. Not how Raven was quiet, they didn't say anything. Raven took one look at Beast Boy's body and turned away instantly. I turned to look and I saw he had a red S shape on his forehead. "Hey, does that S look familiar to you?" Robin looked ans saw the S and simply muttered, "Slade." I heard that name before. He had quite the record. Robin turned to me and said, "Will, can you help us find Slade?" I thought for a moment and nodded my head...

We were in the sewers. There were many paths. Robin decided to split us up. Cyborg and Raven went with me, Robin went with Starfire. Cyborg stopped us. "Let me turn on a light." And a small flashlight came out of his shoulder. "Follow my lead. I can tell he's here." He told us. So we followed Cyborg through the sewers. I didn't particularly like the smell, but maybe that's just because offices don't smell like human waste. I heard something move. I turned to Cyborg, "I heard it too." He said. Raven commented, "Its him." We ran after him only to find it was only a mouse carrying a mask. I picked up the mask and noticed it was half gold, half black. Cyborg saw the mask and said, "Beast Boy wasn't the only victim..."

We told Robin, and he simply commented, "That means we have something big on our hands." We all turned away from each other thinking. Then Starfire shouted, "Everyone! Look outside!" We all crowded around the window and noticed Johnny Rancid on the ground in front of the tower, dead. "Wait a minute, Slade and that man are both evil. Why is Beast Boy dead?" Something went "Click!" in Robin's head. He said, "It isn't all villians. Its people we fought against." Cyborg went pale, "Robin, you might be next!" Robin turned around angrily, "How could you say that?" Cyborg replied, "If its people we fought against, it could be you next! Think about it! Remember when you disguised yourself as Red X?" Robin stepped back, shocked. "Oh, my god..."


End file.
